Mabel Candy is so sweet
by redcat5
Summary: Mabel is Candy best friend. but what if she develop feelings for her. how can Mable handle Candy new feeling without hurting her. ( this is a yuri. and it will have light smut and it's it set after Lovely onsen)
1. Chapter 1

It was a simple day at Dipper and Mabel's second trip to Gravity Falls Dipper and Mabel along with Candy, Granda, and Wendy are playing in the falls in their swimsuits. As the water splash every which way Candy can't help but stare at Mabel beautiful body. And sweet gentle face. But Candy shook her head to calm down her new feelings. Then Candy walk to Mabel and Said. " Mabel. Let's dry off get dress and head to the mall". Then Mabel said. " sure maybe we find some cute boys". Both Mabel and Grenda giggle playfully. But Candy laugh weakly and forcefully.

Then Dipper and Wendy got dress and then Dipper said. " we'll catch up me and Wendy are got catch a movie". Then Mabel giggle and cover her mouth. Then Dipper said "what". Then Mabel said. " oh noting. It's just I know you and Wendy are now a couple. Since you two got back from Ford expedition a few weeks ago". Then Dipper said. " okay we've been dating a while now". Then Mabel said. " it's nice to see new love form. I hope to meet the one for me".

Candy was a little please that she didn't say the man of her dreams. But she knows Mabel not into girls. But is it wrong for candy to Dream. After all. If Dipper get's her dream girl. So can Candy.

A few minutes later the Girl's are went to the mall. They browse for designer clothes that they can never afford. Then Mabel went to the craft's store to make new sweaters for her and Waddle. Then Candy look at Mabel with much feeling then went to Grenda. And said. " say Grenda can you get us some smoothie". Then Grenda said. " wow that with make me feel like a Hollywood movie star. Then Candy walk to Mabel and said. " huh Mabel do you want to see a movie with me tomorrow". Then Mabel ask. " why not grenda" then Candy said. " huh I only have enough money for two movie tickets. And I won't get my next allowance til next week". Then Mabel said. " uh sure which movie do you want to see". Then Candy said. " the new werewolf lover movie. It has enough romance for teenage girls our age." then Mabel said " great we'll have a good time". They both giggle cutely.

Later at the shack. The pine family is having dinner. Their having pasta. Ford was talking about his research. " and that's why you never feed a Gremlin meat. It make them revert to their primal form. So I have to kill it with a crossbow. So what did every one do today.". Stan said. " got 30 hour community service for shoplifting". Then Dipper said. " saw a really cheap movie with Wendy. It's weird that we find movie that bad funny". And Mabel then said. " Candy taking me to see a movie.". Then Stan said. " Candy. Is that one of your friends that's you spend time with. Talking about boy's. And dressing up that dumb pig". Then Dipper point out and Said. " so you, Candy, and Grenda are going to see a movie". Then Mabel said. " huh no it's just me and Candy.

Then Dipper then said. " that's weird Candy and Grenda are always together" then he said. " is there any special reason why". Then Mabel said "no reason". Then at Candy's house candy was lying down. With her hand's on her chest. Thinking About how she should tell her feeling to Mabel. And how to handle it if she get rejected. Then she said. "why should I do"


	2. Chapter 2

The next Day Mabel walk to the movie theater. And she in line to see teen hunkwolf. The werewolf twightlight for 13 year old girls. Candy came to get in line with her. And said. " what's up girlfriend". And Mabel smile and Hug her best friend. Of course it was just a best friend hug. But to Candy it was a hug of true lovers. Making her Blush. But then they let go and said. " come on let's get the tickets".

Both Mabel and Candy are next in line to buy the Tickets. They payed the Ticket vender 13 dollars each. And the vender give a ticket to each Of the girls. Then a few minutes later. Both of the Girls are watching the movie. It started with a teen girl being chase by vampires. But a teen werewolf step in and use his claws to rip apart the Vampires.

Mabel was excited by the Handsome Werewolf. But Candy was more attracted by the girl sitting next to her. She tried to hold her hand. But got nervous and pull it back. But she gather some courage and touch it briefly but Mabel turn to her Quickly and said. " what are you doing" then Candy said. "huh getting some popcorn. Are you going to share". She lied. Then Candy grab some popcorn. And ate it. Then she got disappointed.

As the scene in the movie where the werewolf is going to kiss the girl. Mabel was getting excited. But Candy was getting even more excitement. The Scene is getting more passionate. That Candy at impulse hold Mabel head and kiss her. Then the people sitting around her are staring at them with much shock and confusion. Then Mabel who was even more shock and confuse said to Candy. " huh Candy. What are you...". Then Candy got a tear in her eye and ran off Crying.

When Mabel got home. She put her bag down on the floor. Then Stan and Dipper walk to her and Stan Said. " what's wrong sweetie". Then Mabel said sadly " oh it just... Candy just kiss me in the movie theater". Then Stan said Jokily. " whoa it like that prison movie I said when I was in prison." then Dipper give a cold look at him. Then Dipper said. " your saying Candy Gay". Then Mabel said. " I believe so". Then Dipper said. "your upset that your best friend is gay". Then Mabel said. " what no I'm not a jerk. I don't mind having gay friends. It Just I'm sad that Candy like me and I'm only into guys. If I reject her she'll have her feeling hurt. And I Don't want to do that".

Then Dipper said with heavy thought try to not upset her sister. " if you don't want to hurt her just be honest and tell her you respect her friend. And you not into girls". Then Mabel sigh and said " if that's the only option",

the Next day. Mabel walk to the park and she spot Candy sitting on the bench crying. Mabel was prepare to be honest with her. But she hope that Candy don't feel to bad. Then Mabel walk to Her friend side. And they started Chatting. "so how are you doing" said Mabel having heavy concern over her friend. Then Candy said. " oh just fine. Just deep in emotional thought after I kiss you. Everyone stare at me. I'm so embarrass. I wish I crawl into a hole any never come out".

Then Mabel rub her neck and said. " listen Candy I treasure you as a friend. But..." then Candy interrupt her and Said. " If I Can't stop feeling this way. I wound just give up on life". Then Mabel stop talking and ponder on what to do. Then she just give a deep breath and Said. " huh candy do you want to go on a date". Then Candy got surprise and Said. " what do you mean". Then Mabel said with a lot of strain. " I like the Kiss you give me and I want to go on a date with you" then Candy blush and then hug Mabel. And then said. "thank you my love". Then Mabel look worried. She lied about being gay to spare Candy feeling. But how long Can it hold out


	3. Chapter 3

After Candy Hear want Mabel said. She Smile and Hug her. Feeling love of new found feelings she then Slowly Kiss Mabel on the mouth. Mabel wasn't too comfortable about it but she try to suck it up so she won't hurt Candy feelings. Then she said "Said Candy do you me and Granda want to go Shopping". Then Candy said. " how about just you and me come to my house and..." before Candy can answer she blushes very deeply. Then she said. " you have to come to find out". She said and run off in embarrassment. Mabel then thought what Candy could have plan.

Later on the Way to Candy's house Mabel is deep in thought on what Candy wants to do with her. Is it something illegal . Something stupid or it's just a friendly get together.

Then Mabel cellphone ring and She answer it. It was Dipper. Calling to check on how She handle Her honestly with Candy.

"so how did it go" said Dipper. Then Mabel said. " oh it's just fine. Just Dandy. I told her I'm not interested. And I just like her as a friend." she lied. Then Dipper said. " Mabel I can tell When your lying since the 3th grade". Then Mabel got nervous and Said. " what I'm I suppose to do break her heart". Then Dipper said. " Mabel this the same as Gideon last time". Then Mabel Angrily replied. " it's not like Gideon. Unlike Gideon Candy my friend". Then Dipper yell. " if your really her friend you be honest instead of living a lie". Then Mabel yell. " well Candy is a better friend then you are". Then Mabel hang up on Dipper.

Then Mabel is at Candy house. She Knock on her Door. And Candy answer it wearing noting but a apron. Then Mabel got a little nervous and Said awkwardly. " is it Casual Friday at your place". Then Candy Giggle and Said. " oh Mabel your such a Charmer. My parent are out of town and won't come back until midnight. So you and me Have dirty fun". Mabel got inside and shut the Door beside her. And Tried to talk to Candy. " Candy listen This is not a kind of Date I do right away". But Candy Tackle her and forcefully took her clothes off. Until there both naked.

Mabel was embarrass more then she ever was in her life. But Candy was get so much sexual excitement she was getting wet. Staining both the carpet and her apron until she took her apron off. Mabel was getting freak out. And Candy got close to her and said. " your my everything. Then she kiss Mabel. As Mabel was getting more and more nervous but for some reason. She was feeling a little bit of pleasure. Then Mabel wasn't so freak out anymore. Then she said. " so how are we going to have Sex since we're both girls". Then Candy said. " we rub and Bump each other privates until we feel good. Then they both got to Candy Bedroom. And started to make out. Kissing and breathing at each other very heavily. Then they both started to rub each other privates over and over again. They started to Feel good until they both came.

After they both rest for 30 minutes and Clean up and got dress. Mabel is getting ready to leave. And Said. " see yea Can-can we'll do it again the next time your home alone". Candy Kiss the air and wave it to her. And Mabel catch it. And exit her home.

After Mabel got home Dipper was there to see how did Mabel Handle it. "so how did it go. Did she How it Okay". Then Mabel said. " well we both handle losing our virginity okay". Then Dipper was so shock on what he heard he fainted on the floor and was foaming on the mouth. And Mabel look concern and said. " you okay... yeah he's okay.


	4. Chapter 4

Hours later Dipper woke up in his room. With Mabel and Wendy sitting by his side. "huh what happen" said Dipper. " I dreamed that Mabel said she lost her virginity with Candy". Then Mabel said while dabbing a wet washcloth at his forehead. " that's was no dream that really happen". Dipper got mad throw away the washcloth from his forehead to the Floor. And Said. " What the heck you said your not into girls". Then Mabel said. " I know what I said but when Candy and I were making out I actually like it. I still love boys but. I like making love to Candy". Then Wendy said. " Mabel I think your bisexual. It mean's you both like boys and girls" then Mabel put her hand on her chin and ponder a bit. Then she said. " huh well I guess it's okay then". Then Dipper said. " well If you really do have feeling for her I guess it's okay. And besides I was having sex with Wendy since the expedition. So it not my place to judge. But Mabel there are some people that might judge you wrong so just keep it quiet" then Mabel said "sure I promise".

The next day Candy was heading to the mystery shack. She got inside the gift shop to Greet Mabel. "hey lover" she said while hugging Mabel. Then Mabel said. "hey got any plans today". Then Candy said. "sure we head to the falls for a picnic then we skinny dip." then Dipper walk to them and said "hi Candy how are you doing". Then Candy got nervous and said. " so do you know about me and Mabel". Then Dipper said. "relax I'm not mad anymore I know about it and I'm okay with it. Have fun" Then Mabel and Candy Smile and head out.

At the Falls Both Candy and Mabel went to the falls with a Cooler and a picnic basket. Then set both thing's down. Have Lunch. They have jelly sandwiches, pit soda, pasta salad, and strawberry cake. After they eat their lunch they took their clothes off and head to the falls nude. They splash water at each other swim racing and jump on high rocks to make the biggest dive. Then they got out of the water. Then Candy said to Mabel. " kiss me you fool". Then Mabel and Candy made out heavily. Only taking a few second breaks to catch their breath. Then Mabel slowly rub her womanhood at Candy's. They both feel intense pleasure. They Keep rubbing and they began to moan very loudly. Then then they both came. After a few minutes of rest. They began to talk to each other. Then Mabel said. " boy this is great who know lying about your sexually well work out this well". Then Candy got shock and said. "Mabel you lied about what". Then Mabel said. " okay at first I lie about being Gay but then you made love to me and I like it". Then Candy angrily said. " your just toying with my feeling. Have you." then Mabel said. "what no. I don't know why I like it maybe it's because I'm bisexual. I still love you". Then Candy put on her Clothes and said. " tell me this Mabel do you love me when I kiss you at the movies.". Then Mabel got nervous rub her neck and said. "not in that way". Then Candy teared up and said. " Mabel pines I never want to see again". And ran away crying. And Mabel looked very guilty. Ashamed at what she done. She lost her best friend and lover


	5. Chapter 5

Mabel walk to Candy's house to apologize. She felted bad for hurting Candy's feeling. Something she was trying to avoid. Dipper was right she had to be honest. She knock on the door. But no answer. Mabel got disappointed. But she heard something moving around in her backyard. She walk over there and to she that Ford wearing a gas mask and was there studying Flowers in the Chiu Family garden. Then Mabel said. " great uncle Ford what are you doing here". Then Ford look at Mabel and said. "stay back these flowers has mutagen pollen.". Then Mabel said. " what do you mean". Then Ford Said. " this is a Aphrodite Rose. A endangered Flower that grows only in Gravity Falls. They Bloom once very ten years. And their Pollen affect the love and sexual center in the human brain". Then Mabel had a thought what if the Flower made Candy Gay. She had to tell her. She knock on her door again. Then Candy answer it and Said. " oh what do you what". Then Mabel said. " Candy I'm sorry I hurt you. I lie to spare your feelings. " then Candy look at Mabel thinking of forgiving her. Then Mabel said. " and a Magic flower is Making you like me". Then Candy got mad again and Slam the door. Mabel knock on the door and Said. " Candy. I'm not Kidding. My Uncle Ford is studying the flowers Now" Then Mabel walk home to the shack. Got upstairs crawl into Bed and Cry deeply . then Dipper walk in and try to comfort her. " Mabel Come on. You Can't cry forever". Said Dipper. But Mabel cried even harder. Dipper knowing noting to do said. "Mabel I'm gonna fix's this. he walk down stairs. walk to the door. But when he open it Grenda was there heavy in breath from running. Then Dipper said. " Grenda What's going on". Then Grenda Said. "Okay I was heading to Candy house for boy talk. But their was a note at her front door saying she ran away". Then Dipper glare that the note Grenda Gave her and Said. " Mabel must not know about this". Then Mabel walk down and said " too late. I'm coming". Then Dipper and Grenda stare at Mabel with a serious look. Then Dipper Said " All right let's do this" Then all Three of them left. Candy at the bus stop looking depress. Crying her eyes out. Then Dipper Mabel and Grenda appear and saw Candy and ran to her. When Candy said them she ran off into the woods. But the others are chasing after her. Then Mabel yell. " Candy stop don't do this. Just listen." then Candy yell back. " don't follow me. Your no longer my friends". Then Candy stop at a cliff wall. And the others caught up to her. Then Candy got on her knees and cried saying. "why. Why must you toy with my feeling.". Then Mabel walk to Candy. And hug her with must love. " I'm sorry. I'm sorry I hurt you. I would never you. I care about you too must". Then Candy said. "do you really mean that". Then Mabel said. " listen. Even we can't work out as lovers. We can still be Best friends". Then Candy Smile and said. " okay I forgive you. Now let's get back to town. Back at the Shack Candy and Mabel are watching rom-com movie. Then Dipper walk in and said. " Mabel can I have a word". Then Mabel walk away from Candy and said. " what is it". Then Dipper said. " I've been Talking to uncle ford about the flower. It can't make a person gay. Just sexually confuse. Candy feeling for your are real. But that time you lost your virginity that's the flower effect. It just make you sexually confuse". Then Mabel said. "i don't care. I got my best friend back. It doesn't matter who she like. She just my friend". Then Dipper said. " glad to hear it. Say how can two girl have sex anyway.". Then Mabel Laugh. Then Dipper said. " no I'm really asking

the end


End file.
